


The start of something beautiful

by VeeTheSheep



Series: Love and Art [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Lee Felix, hyuck is a little shit, na jaemin mentioned, soft jeahyun is a fool but i love him, ten is a little ooc im sorry, tenhyuck is the best friendship you can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: Ten isn't scared of meeting his boyfriend's little brother. He's NOT.





	The start of something beautiful

It’s not that Ten is nervous of meeting the famous Donghyuck, his boyfriend’s little brother.

He's just painfully aware of how protective he can be based on how he's constantly asks Jaehyun when he's coming back home while they're on their dates.

Even when his sweet boyfriend tell stories of how the young boy is a sunshine and how soft he is( once he cried because his best friend gave him a care bear plushie with a sun on his tummy), Ten cant help but be afraid of the lunch date his boyfriend planned for the three of them, his mind already telling him it’s a bad idea and that he should just give up.

The moment he picks up his phone to cancel the date, the screen lights up showing an incoming call from Jaehyun. Just seeing his face already calms Ten down.

“Hey baby!! I just wanted to say we're already on our way.”He sounds way too chipper, Ten’s heart skips a beat.”Do you want me to stop by so we can go together?” 

Ten rolls his eyes. The restaurant is literally on the corner of his street. Jaehyun is just trying to be nice.

“You big dork. I live close to the place.”

“Oh…yeah...I…forgot?” He's stuttering now. It's adorable

“Oi! Stop flirting, you two are disgusting…” 

There it is. The infamous Donghyuck. The reason behind his nervousness.

“Shut up you little-”

“Jae. It's okay. I'll see you in a bit okay? I love you”

“I love you too~” a sigh can be heard through the speaker. And then they're gone.

 

The place they decided on is a little restaurant that serves Italian. Ten knows the staff well, since he lives nearby. He waves at Jaemin on the way in, the bright boy waves back with a smile. 

Jungwoo, the waiter, waves him over to an empty table as soon as he sees him. The decorations on the table matches the ones on the walls. Moss green and pale flowers.

“Hyung! Is Jae coming with you today?”

Ten doesn't even open his mouth. He hears the door opening and Jaehyun’s voice calling him. But he doesn't want to turn. Not yet.

Jaehyun doesn't care. He goes straight to him, turning him over and pecking both of his cheeks. That makes him feel easier.

Damn Jaehyun and his soft lips.

He takes a step back to see him fully. Jaehyun looks like an angel. As always. The younger opens a dimpled smile and Ten just smiles back.

Damn his dimples.

A scoff brings him back. 

Donghyuck is still here. Looking adorable with a flower on his hair. But that doesn't make him less nervous. His face almost falls but then he looks at his boyfriend and he decides he has to try at least.

“Uhhhh… should I come back later?” Jungwoo seems more awkward than ever. Poor boy.

After they sit and order, Donghyuck goes into the interrogation.

“So Ten. My brother told me you're an art student.” 

“Yes. I am. Third year actually.”

“So you're older than him?”

“By a year. Yes.” 

“And you're sure of this?”

He doesn't need to look at Jaehyun to know he’s beaming at him. He can feel the heat.

“Yes. I'm very sure of him.” 

He starts fidgeting with the table cloth when Donghyuck doesn't answer. Just a hum and then silence. 

Sensing the tension, Jaehyun excuses himself to the bathroom.

Donghyuck follows his steps with his eyes until he can't see him anymore. As soon as he's gone he turns back to Ten and leans towards him, a smile on his face. 

If Ten says he wasn't scared, he'd be lying. 

“Okay. I'm going to tell you the truth.” Ten visibly swallows dry but nods. “I love my brother. You love him too. Don't worry I like you.”

“This whole scary little brother thing is just an act.” Donghyuck leans back into his seat “Lighten up Hyung!! I'm just pretending because he gives me food so I can behave.”

This kid.

“So… you don't actually hate me?”

“The fuck? Of course not! You're cool and Johnny Hyung is always talking about you. I was actually looking forward to meeting you. I feel like you're gonna be my favourite Hyung.”

To say that Ten was shocked was an understatement. He didn't even know how to respond to that. But he's going to use that information for himself. 

If you can't beat them, join them.

“Yah… you think if I play my part he can take us to churros?” The first smile directed to his newest little brother and it's a sly one. 

“If you whine he'll buy you flowers.”

“I bet”

“He's too good for his own health”

They both sigh at the same time, smiling like idiots.

“But I love him” they say at the same time, looking at each other and start laughing.

They sober up when they see Jaehyun coming back to the table. One shared look and they put on the façade again. 

Thank the Gods his boyfriend insisted on this.

 

(Couple of years later and the TenHyuck duo is as strong as ever.  
In fact, when Felix finally asks Donghyuck out for a picnic at the park, Ten is the first one to know.  
After a while of Ten squealing and demanding all the details he screams that “I'm gonna be the one doing your clothes and makeup okay. Just say the time and I'll be there.”  
Donghyuck hangs up when the older starts talking about which color would suit them better for the wedding)

**Author's Note:**

> That was a mess.  
> I'm sorry.  
> But!!! Come scream at me on @shiningrenhyuck  
> Maybe


End file.
